1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to electric machines, and more particularly, to a stator having a plurality of lap-wound windings for allowing adjustment of the commutating angle.
2. Description of the Background
Conventional AC/DC rectifying motors, whether shunt excitation, series excitation or compound-excitation, all include commutating magnetic poles or brushes having a magnetic polar axis. The maximum load of the motor is determined by the commutating angle.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a means for adjusting the commutating angle during rotation of the rotor to accommodate load variations.